


A Sweet Release

by JMaxx



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMaxx/pseuds/JMaxx
Summary: It’s been one hell of a week at work, and you were looking for some way to get your frustrations out. Arthur finds you in a rather precarious position.





	A Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from Tumblr.

For whatever reason, the world seemed to hate you.

It was a Friday night, and you ached from head to toe after such a long week from working. Sure, you pulled in some overtime, but the way your muscles screamed and your mind melted, it almost wasn’t worth it.

You practically had to drag yourself through your front door earlier that evening, pausing only to eat the meal Arthur had prepared for you as you grumbled about how annoying this week in particular was. He rubbed your shoulders gently as you vented, which you appreciated greatly, but even then it wasn’t enough.

After finishing off your dinner you headed straight for the bathroom, hoping the hot water would ease your woes. Your shoulders felt less tense thanks to Arthur, but that still didn’t help the raincloud that plagued your mind. You sighed as you held your head underneath the water for a moment before throwing it back, hoping that it would literally wash away. No such luck.

There was always one way where you could relieve your stress.

You reached for the showerhead, thankful it was detachable. It wasn’t something you did often, as you could almost feel the burn in your wallet from running up the water bill. But your vibrator had been out of commission for some time, always forgetting to buy a new one, and you needed a release.

You set the water flow to something a little more intense, laying down in the bathtub and spreading your legs to allow the flow to hit you. A foreign sensation at first, you quickly got used to it as you let out a soft moan. You closed your eyes to let the pleasure take over, letting your mind wander far beyond the annoyances of the day.

You kept your voice low, not wanting to be interrupted. Although you couldn’t help but to imagine his rough fingers playing you like a guitar, slow and rhythmic. The heat was his tongue, sliding up and down your folds and marveling your taste. Despite the couple of times you two had been together, he’d learned your body well enough to send you squirming.

You kept it slow, letting the buildup take its time. Your legs quivered, your body wanting the release but your mind denying it. He continued to play with you in your imagination, the water cascading over his beautiful muscles as his face was buried into your mound.

You could almost hear his low, gravelly voice as his name caught in your throat.

You opened your eyes. It was his voice.

Before you could do anything else, you heard the door open. You froze, and heard Arthur speak your name.

“I-”

The shower curtain was pulled back, and there he stood, his gaze quickly traveling down to meet yours. “You alright? I heard you-” he paused, his eyes darting towards where your hand was. With the water running the way it was, it didn’t take him long to connect two and two. “Oh, sorry, Y/N.” he stared at the ground.

You sighed. “It’s fine, Arthur. I just needed some release after this whole week. Usually this helps.”

He looked at you once again, a thoughtful look crossing his face. “Darlin’,” he began. “You coulda asked me…”

Before you could respond, he knelt down and reached in, pushing the showerhead aside to take its place. His finger rubbed against your nub slowly, sending a shudder up your body. You let out a soft gasp. This definitely felt better than the water. “You d-don’t have to…” you moaned.

“You deserve it, princess.” he murmured to you, leaning over to kiss you softly as his fingers quickened just a touch, as one smoothly found its way inside. As another moan escaped you, you couldn’t help but to blush at the nickname, realizing he started to do it recently.

He kept at it, fervently stroking your inner walls. You gripped the side of the tub as you bit your lip, almost unable to contain yourself. You sighed his name, noticing the small smirk that sat on his face. God damn that man, sex had boosted his confidence much more than you’d expected. You knew he definitely loved to watch you writhe from his touch alone.

His other hand slowly made its way onto you, massaging your breasts softly, occasionally teasing your nipples. Your head tilted back as you uttered a whine, feeling your build up come quick. “Arthur,” You mewled. “I’m gonna cum.”

He didn’t pause or slow, his pace keeping even as he watched you. Within seconds you had reached your peak, driving over the edge as you bucked yourself into his palm. It was blissful to ease down from it, yet your body craved more.

Panting slightly, you locked gazes once again. “Get in here.” You huffed breathlessly.

That smirk returned as he stood up, you following suit to place the showerhead back in its holder. He undressed quickly, stepping in next to you, standing under the cascade of water. He didn’t hesitate to pull you into a tender kiss, one arm around your waist as his other hand had a gentle yet first grip on your jaw. He smoothed his palm up and down your back, a slight but pleasant tickle.

You reached down upon feeling the familiar hardness against your thigh, yet his hand caught your wrist. You whined in protest, pulling back with a pout.

He chuckled slightly from your reaction. “Let me take care of ya.” He murmured, brushing your wet hair from your face. His fingertips, feather light, traced their way from your jaw and down your neck, slowly making his way down your torso and leaving goosebumps in his wake. His lips were close to follow, placing kisses along your collarbone and between your breasts, down your midline to your core. His strong arms wrapped around your legs as his tongue found its way between your folds.

A shiver rocked your body as you moaned, your hand immediately knotting in his hair. You leaned back on the tiled wall, letting him work his magic between your thighs. You propped one leg up on the side to allow for easier access, which he appreciated as a finger once again found your entrance. Your breath hitched as he hit your spot, eliciting another whimper from you.

His name escaped your lips more than once as he spent his time down there, and he occasionally let a soft groan, rumbling against your flesh. Your fingers twitched, wanting to please him as well. He worked you slowly, opposite of the quick work he’d done earlier, keeping your orgasm at bay. Not that you minded.

He kept at it for what it felt like forever, his pace easy enough to keep you from your peak. It was at the point where you could feel a beg rising in your chest. Just as you were about to speak out, his pace quickened, enough to drive you over the edge almost as quickly as the first time. You gasped out loud, your body trembling as you gripped his hair. As you came down from your high, you peered down at those pretty blue eyes. A small smile graced his lips as he kissed your navel, a quick peck before standing up once again.

“I’m liking the care, Arthur.” You said with a slight rasp in your voice.

“Glad I can provide,” he responded, wrapping his arms right around your waist. “But it ain’t done yet.” He leaned in for a kiss, soft and sweet as he pressed you against the wall once again. Your own arms rested around his neck, and his moved, one to grip your thigh as the other took a hold of his cock, guiding it to your entrance. He poked in once, twice, before completely sheathing himself within you.

A loud moan escaped you as your legs hitched up, wrapping around his waist. He gripped both of your thighs now, keeping you pinned between him and the wall as he gave the first thrust, a soft groan rumbling from his throat, muttering a string of curses following.

He kept a slow, rhythmic pace. Despite him supporting your weight, his touch was gentle on you. Your neck was peppered with his kisses, just as soft as the kiss from before. You tilted your head up for easier access, letting your voice carry across the bathroom. The position was amazing, him being inside you grazed at just the right angle to tease your spot.

He buried his face in the crook of your neck, mumbling about how great you felt around him. His own hips shuddered when flush with yours, and you could tell he wanted to go harder yet fought the urge. “How does this feel?” he asked quietly.

“Amazing,” You sighed, stroking his wet hair. “Don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’,” he whispered to you, picking his head up to rest his forehead against yours. He drove himself a little deeper, earning a small yelp from you. Your nails dug into his neck, gracing your ears from a low hiss from him. He thrust deeply again. “You make it hard to stay slow like this…”

A small giggle left your mouth, although you said nothing. Not that would have minded a good hard fucking, the intimacy was even better. You placed a small kiss on his mouth, and he held it, his deep thrusts never ceasing. Your sounds mixed with his, echoing off the tiles. Your grip on him didn’t lighten as he continued to rock your body, feeling him hit that sweet spot continuously. For the third time you felt your build up start, although kept it at bay.

He whispered to you, uttering the nicknames, how beautiful and soft you were. Between your own pleasure you could feel a blush creep up your cheeks. All of the sweet talk was driving you closer to your edge. You wanted to hold it off, prolong it for a while longer, but you couldn’t help it.

“Arthur,” you murmured. “I-I gonna cum again.”

He pulled his head back a few inches to look at you. “Go on, princess,” he rasped. “I ain’t far behind.” With his words, he thrust even harder than before. Still keeping a slow pace, he buried himself completely within you.

It was enough to push yourself to your peak, the sensation tingling from head to toe as you let out a loud whine. Just as you were coming down, you jumped when you felt a sudden, sharp pain in your shoulder. Arthur had bitten down into your flesh, his lips almost vibrating with the guttural moans.

“You sound…” he grumbled, unable to finish the sentence as he drove deep within you over and over. Your nerves were on fire, the overstimulation almost too much for you as you kept yourself from wiggling out of his grasp. His fingers dug into your thighs to keep you in place. You knew he was close now, the way his body began to shudder right before his release.

It didn’t take long for him to cum, he uttered a deep growl of a curse as his hips pressed to yours, his body stiffening for a good moment before he gave a couple of shallow thrusts to end it. He panted slightly, pulling out as the feeling gave you a slight tremble. He released the hold on your thighs, yet keeping his hands on your waist as you stood straight. He gazed into your eyes. “Hope that helped.”

You smiled at him. “It helped, and then some,” You reached around him to grab your scrubber. “So how about we actually use the shower for what it was made for?”

He chuckled at that, although plucked the scrubber from your hands. “Here, I’ll do it for ya.”


End file.
